virginiagleeclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Phi Delta Chi
Phi Delta Chi (ΦΔΧ) was founded on 2 November 1883 at the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor by 11 men, led by Dean Albert B. Prescott. The fraternity was formed to advance the science of pharmacy and its allied interests, and to foster and promote a fraternal spirit among its brothers, now both male and female. History of Phi Delta Chi On November 2, 1883, 11 men at the University of Michigan formed the fraternity. At that time, there were a number of literary societies at Michigan, but Phi Delta Chi's founders believed something should be organized exclusively for the College of Pharmacy. A Quotation from the early records reads: "Both students and faculty recognized that such an organization would bring students of pharmacy together for the discussion of scientific questions pertaining to pharmacy and its sister sciences." Albert Benjamin Prescott (1832–1905) then Dean of College of Pharmacy at Michigan, encouraged the 11 founders in the formation of the society. He was made the first honorary member and then served as the group's sponsor. Dean Prescott's name has been associated with the highest and finest traditions and awards of the fraternity throughout the years. Prescott is to this day considered an innovator in pharmaceutical education. The Communicator, the official publication for Phi Delta Chi was first published nationally in 1906 and has been published regularly ever since. Today The Communicator is published four times a year. Phi Delta Chi originally accepted for membership men in the fields of pharmacy and chemistry, the latter including both chemistry majors and chemical engineers. During the depression days of 1928-1933 difficulties arose because the fraternity was serving two professions, and therefore membership requirements were changed to include the persons majoring in the field of pharmacy only. And thus Phi Delta Chi as we know it today was formed, a Professional Fraternity serving the field of Pharmacy. Throughout the years it has been a matter of considerable pride to Phi Delta Chi brothers that the organization not only has been kept intact through wars and economic crises, but that Brothers always came forward to carry on the work of the organization and to expand it. Since being founded in 1883, Phi Delta Chi has chartered more than 70 collegiate Chapters and has welcomed more than 50,000 men and women into the Brotherhood. Centennial celebrations in 1983 culminated with the dedication of a plaque at the University of Michigan School of Pharmacy commemorating Phi Delta Chi's first 100 years of accomplishments and the Fraternity's commitment to the future. Today, the Alpha Chapter hosts Brothers from around the nation every year around November 2 to celebrate the founding of Phi Delta Chi in 1883. Since the late 1980s, the pace of adding new Chapters accelerated markedly. This expansion continued with the rapid expansion of new schools of pharmacy in the 1990s and 2000s. The Fraternity also saw it purpose invigorated as it adopted a mission to train individual Brothers in leadership skills, beginning with the first Leader Development Seminar at the 57th Grand Council (Monterey, 1989). Thousands of Brothers have taken advantage of this opportunity since then. Phi Delta Chi's success results from more than 120 years of following the purpose originally advanced in 1883: “The object of this association shall be to advance the science of pharmacy and its allied interests and to foster and promote a fraternal spirit among its members." Members Category:1883 establishments Category:Professional fraternities